Nothing
by ImmortalSweetTears
Summary: After the battle between Zeo, he ends his life. I don’t know should I write a sequel….Nah. OOC Ozuma…a VERY LITTLE yaoi in the end. Just Ozuma saying he loves a certain robot.....


**ImmortalSweetTears**: Writing this because I'm in a foul mood. Ozuma dies. It's a crappy fic but I'm just letting out my anger. After this chap, I might leave it alone, or I might make Ozuma survived. And some YAOI. But then I don't know who should he go with.....not Lee since that's in the other story...this sucks OOC OZUMA!!

**Summary**: After the battle between Zeo, he ends his life. I don't know should I write a sequel....Nah. OOC Ozuma...a little bit of yaoi in the end. Ozzy last words....

The rain splatter down the cold cement ground.

There's nothing but the rain.

And now and then a car would fly pass by.

There's no point continuing this.

I leaned against the filthy wall and tilt my head back, allowing the rain to drilled down my face. It feels very refreshing. Tiny cold needles pricking you. Not only that, but I can feel the ice as well. Hail is coming; a sign that shows winter is coming sooner or later.

I love winter.

Across from me was a tall apartment and I can see two married couples from a window fighting. Throwing vases, slapping, clutching onto each other. The mother was in tears, desperately trying to hide from her husband, yet still screaming words such as "I HATE YOU!!" and hurling things across the wall.

There's a child. Pressing against the window, staring down at me. Begging me to come up there to stop the whole commotion.

I'm sorry.

Your life is falling apart.

Mine too.

I smiled sadly at you, and waved slightly. The child just stared, eyes pleading. But I continue to just stand against the wall.

Silence.

Wind blew harder.

A car flew pass, with screams following.

I'm cold.

"GET BACK HERE BITCH!!"

Too cold.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

I closed my eyes, relaxing every muscle. I heard the child scream, and I can pretty much guess the father or mother decided to let their anger at him. There was a sound of clothes tearing, and children screaming.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE MOTHER'S FAULT!!"

Stop......

I lowered my eyelevel to the window below the child's window. The lights were very faint, but I can see someone cutting themselves.

Oh God.....

Stop......

Slowly, a tear slipped down from right eye.

Rain splatter on the dirty puddles.

A few rats nibbled on the trash.

I sanked down, dropping to my knees. I lowered my upper body, hugging myself, letting my forehead touched the harden ground.

The child screamed.

The father screamed.

The mother cried.

Someone stayed silent.

I cried.

Everything is not worth to live now, no, I let down everyone. The Saint Shields, Blade Breakers, and my ancestors.

My ancestors......

I heard the window shattering. Looking up, I saw broken glass from the child's window falling down, glimmering from the moonlight. Sniffing, I crawled towards it with a great deal of lacking strength. Each crawl was so difficult, I collapsed now and then. I fingers clawing at the disgusting floor, making my fingernails getting dirt. .

"_Father.............._" I croaked out. I closed my fingers around the glass.

The rain is starting to hurt now.

"It's.....all your fault." Lifting up the glass from the floor, I pressed it against my wrist.

**"I HATE YOU!! YOU LOOK TOO MUCH LIKE YOUR FUCKING MOTHER!!!:**

**"I'M SORRY!!!"**

Me too.

Blood came out. The color was beautiful. The glass is now a sharp, pointy red pencil crayon.

And I'm drawing on my wrist.

This isn't enough.

I hold it close to my throat.

"_Mother..........."_

**"STOP!! PLEASE!!!"**

Pressing the blade in, I made a choking noise, It hurt. A lot. It hurts so much, to have something cold pressed down...it hurts.

**"MOMMMY!!!"**

_"Zeo......."_ Each word was getting hard to speak. I pushed deeper slowly, slicing my Adams Apple with slow and great effort.

"_Ashit....eru."_

Nothing now.

Just soft cries from an broken innocent child.

A car flew by. Roaring.

The rain stopped.

It started to snow.

Nothing.

Silence

_Just the harsh reality that both innocent child are dying. Inside and out._

!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!

**ImmortalSweetTears: **Don't ask, Because I don't know why as well.


End file.
